Mistaken Identity
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Spinoff by ES. Alexis gets stuck in her Animagus form by a hermit and now she must try to find a way back to her normal self and not end up killed... Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

**Mistaken Identity  
****Chapter 1  
**By: EckoStalker

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and such related characters are not my property, but are owned by J.K. Rowling. I, on the other hand, do own Alexis Whyte and Madame Sanya. My dear companion Deep Shadows owns Artimis Callabella, Hailey, and Aaron (with my occasional help and add-in for the last two).

**Author's Notes:** This is a _spin-off_ from **_Seven Years Later..._**, but it has nothing to do with the main plot of the story sequel. And I will try to get on our account to read your hopefully excellent and informative reviews and to reply, but I am currently without access to the Internet at this time (and most of the time, I just get info from Deep Shadows). So don't take it personal if I haven't answered any of your questions or comments, it's just that I can't get to them. Deep Shadows does it for me until I get Internet access. Thanks bunches! Enjoy! There will be about two more chapters, I think.

* * *

She lifted her small, wet nose to the star studded sky, sniffing quietly for anything unusual. Even in the almost pitch blackness of the night, keen wolf eyes picked out every detail of the trees and obstacles before her. Still, nothing strange.

Pricking her small ears forward, she loped off at a steady pace along the assigned trail, senses attuned for any sign of disturbance. The mission was turning out to be duller than she thought.

Yawning cavernously, gleaming fangs glinting with innocent evil, Alexis Whyte, in wolf form, slowed to a quick jog, still wary of her surroundings. She sorely considered just quitting and grabbing someone to go get some pizza. Ron perhaps, would join her... she shook her head, soft white fur rippling gently. No, she had to keep to the Auror mission.

Some unrecorded magical activity had been detected in the small woodland area on the outskirts of a good-sized Muggle community. Aurors were dispatched to determine if the source was Muggle friendly or dangerous. So, Aurors Alexis Whyte, Artimis Callabella, Aaron Billiard, Hailey Garnet, and Ronald Weasley had been sent to find the said source.

Thinking to cover more ground quicker before daybreak, all had split up, Alexis taking the path nearest the Muggle city, almost three miles to the north and towards which she was traveling. That was nearly two hours ago.

The air was thick and humid amongst the dense clumps of trees, the slight breeze drifting in lazy circles, taunting Alexis's wolf sense with the alluring scents of hidden prey. Suddenly, she skidded to a halt, thickly padded paws making no noise with their stealth ness. On one of the relieving eddies of wind, a faint smell of humanity lingered edgily, drawing Alexis's attention slightly to the left. She would have ignored it as a Muggle hiker or forest hiker except that she smelt something odd to a regular human's scent. Curious and true to her job, she expertly traced the scent, following an invisible trail through the mysterious forest. The trace grew stronger, definitely carrying the odd twinge of magic that associated with Wizards and Witches. Alexis broke into a quick jog, drawing closer.

The trees suddenly gave way to a small, crudely cleared area, and Alexis scrambled back, hiding herself in the trees to further survey the scene.

The house that occupied the center of the sandy clearing was actually nicely made, it being mostly composed of large cedar planks and logs with a slightly tilted metal roof. A chimney rose from the back, made of metal as well, and emitted a steady flow of wispy smoke that Alexis's wolf eyes picked out keenly. Two sorrel mares were penned in by a thick wooden fence to the right of the clearing, fidgeting nervously at the sight of Alexis.

Seeing no one else, Alexis quietly crept from her hiding place, slinking silently to the edge of the uncovered porch, seeking out the single shaded window.

Inside she distantly heard the crackling of flames and clinks of dishes, a scent of nicely roasting venison wafting through the chinks and cracks in the wooden walls. She hesitantly placed a soft paw on the edge of the porch, poising to jump upon it, when a loud crash resounded through the house. Alexis started and scrambled off and under the porch steps, ears laid back against her head. The horses whinnied in surprise, prancing about and drawing closer together, eyes wide and shining in the light of the moon as they watched Alexis fearfully.

A stream of muffled curses drifted to Alexis's acute ears, sounding deep, yet feminine. It grew quiet once again; only-slight scuffles of footsteps and the warm whispers of unseen flame.

Alexis scooted out from underneath the steps and proceeded to investigate the vicinity. Nothing _seemed_ menacing to her wolf sense, and all Alexis felt was that this was some hermit witch who just wanted to be left alone.

_Well sorry lady, not happening if you're gonna use magic..._

She circled the house, surveying for anything out of the ordinary. Garden supplies tossed near a small garden plot, an ancient, broken horse carriage, and a good sized metal shed containing grain and surplus food were the only other things worth investigating.

Alexis casually loped past the horse pens, and the horse nearest her reared up in fear, neighing frightfully and knocking against the other, sending it also into a frantic fit.

Alexis spun and instinctively crouched into a defensive position, ears laid back and teeth bared in a menacing snarl. She growled lowly, warning the beasts on reflex. It only frightened them worse. They pranced about the tight stalls in agitation, whinnying loudly and pushing against the fence boards. One of the mares started and kicked out with iron-shod hooves, striking the topmost board. A thick, reverberating crack sliced through the stillness as the board snapped in two and were sent careening. Alexis let out a surprised bark and leapt back to avoid the flying pieces. Looking at the horses in annoyance, she backed up to shift to human form when a large rectangle of yellowish light spilled across the ground, illuminating Alexis and making her green eyes shine light lighthouse beacons in the darkness.

She squinted, blinded momentarily and shocked into motionlessness. A silhouette ambled across the light and Alexis saw the house's occupant in the now open doorway. She was an older woman of a tall stature, almost anorexically thin. She was swathed in dull colored shawls and loose, handmade garments. A few wrinkles showed around bright, honey brown eyes, and her salt and pepper hair hung thickly in a disheveled ponytail. In her outstretched, wrinkled hand was clutched a shabby, light colored wand, pointed threateningly at Alexis.

"Damn wolves! I thought I scared your kind off a while back! Just don't know when to quit, do you!" She yelled in a deep, slightly accented voice. Alexis gazed at her in confusion, then looked down at herself in remembrance. So she WAS talking to her, and the way it looked from this angle, Alexis didn't blame the sorceress for thinking she was after horseflesh. Alexis straightened in wolf form, concentrating so as to change back to her original form and thus explain the situation. The woman glared, sensing something unnatural and tricky about this creature of the night, and acted in the way she thought best.

She stepped forward, speaking a spell in a confident, thick voice, and directed it towards Alexis with a flourish of her wand.

Alexis stared wide-eyed at the sparkle of dangerous looking red energy streaming towards her and kicked into full gear. She dodged to the right and vaulted off the wooden fence, soaring over the assault as it flew under her by mere inches. She landed lightly on her feet, twisting snakelike around to face the witch, body low to the ground.

The witch watched with calculating eyes, evaluating the probability of that trick.

"So, no ordinary blood-thirsty canine we have here, no? Hm, very peculiar... Like to cause trouble in this form, do we? Well no wolf dines on Madame Sanya's stock just to cause mischief!"

And with a fanciful flick of the wand, she sent a bolt of violet colored matter at the confused wolf.

Alexis yelped in surprise, caught off guard and unable to react in any new way but to flee. She spun on hind feet and hightailed it towards a clump of trees. At the last moment upon reaching them, she jumped up and twisted over the crackling bolt right before it grazed past her, and now sprinted straight towards the old house. Alexis glanced over her shoulder in contempt, but quickly sped up as she witnessed the bolt striking the tree... and bounce back, following her trail. _Damn! A homing spell... nifty though..._

She skimmed across the ground, diving under the house, hearing the witch's snickers as she watched from the porch. Alexis hurriedly squirmed her way to the other side in growing panic, and upon exiting galloped towards the safety of the trees.

Alexis had made it to the outermost ones and heard the spell sizzling through the air inches behind her. It struck a tree to the side of her, blinding her temporarily with the shower of sparks, as it ricocheted off several other trunks.

The bolt collided with a tree directly in front of Alexis, and it bounced back and flew at her headlong like a bolt of lightning, slamming into her with the precision of a sniper.

Alexis howled in unbearable pain as the spell coursed through her body, making her white fur stand on end with the transfer of energy.

She collapsed to the ground, convulsing spasmodically as her muscles burned and tightened, her bones stretching and stiffening. Her vision exploded into bursts of painful color, her head pounding with a sudden rush of noise.

Presently the pain faded, leaving her whimpering and limp on the forest floor. Her muscles twitched as she slowly regained her senses, everything tingling unpleasantly, the forest dark and silent around her. Her entire body hurt and her joints were stiff, but Alexis forced herself to stand. She stood trembling for a moment on four shaking legs, head drooping tiredly. When she was sure she could walk alright, Alexis jerkily slinked off into the woods, and a voice echoed behind her.

"Maybe next time you won't resort to trickery..."

Alexis growled to herself but continued walking, confused at the statement.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of walking, Alexis was pretty sure she was far enough away from the psycho hermit that she could rest. She plopped down, head lolling into a pile of fallen leaves and sending them into a flurry above her. Alexis tiredly and lazily watched them drift down around her in soft spirals.

_Well, better check in with the others... here we go..._

She prepared herself as she let down the barrier that had blocked Artimis Callabella's mind link to her. She was immediately bombarded by a wave of concern and worry that muffled her mind, worsening her headache.

_What happened? Why didn't you call earlier! For all I know that could've killed you! You forget how serious this job is? You need to be more careful..._

_(Artimis?)_

_What?_

_(Shut up)_

_(You're not my mother. I'm sorry I worried you. Told you this damn mind link would cause problems sooner or later...)_

_Hey, this thing's saved our lives plenty of times... you need to-_

_(All right! Lay off the mother hen deal and quit with the clucking)_

_Fine... don't listen to me... what's you problem? Got up on the wrong side of the den this morning?_

_Har har. No, had a run in with our source, that's the problem. And I'm bloody tired and hungry.)_

_Oh. So what went on? Anything we need to worry about? _

_(No, just some old witch who's been stuck with her horses for way too long. Nothing serious, might want to record it though for later, Ministry might want to check her out themselves...)_

_Got it. Damn Minis, always bugging where people don't want them... well, the others and me are heading back to the house. Catch up later, alright? Hard talking mentally from that distance..._

_(Got ya, see you in a while...)_

With that, Alexis felt a stifled pop in her mind as Alexis lost contact with Artimis when she apparated. Alexis yawned and looked up, the sky getting a purplish hue to it and the ground steaming from early morning dew.

_So much for getting back before morning..._

With a last cautious and sulking look in the direction of the old witch's house, Alexis sat up and concentrated on her human form, ready to go home.

Alexis blinked in surprise as her image slipped in her mind, losing her grip on it. Confused, she tried again, straining to make her Animagus power work for her. But again it eluded her, the magic disappearing into the recesses of her brain.

Alexis started to panic and shook her narrow head roughly, trying once more after squinting her eyes shut. No luck. She stood on four feet again, fidgeting and at a loss, growing hysterical. Looking around in wide-eyed fear, she turned to the nearest tree and rammed her head into the trunk, hoping to knock the knowledge back into her mind. All she was rewarded with were stars in her vision. She backed away, whimpering. She tried her mind link, hoping to contact Artimis for assistance. But as she feared, the contact was fuzzy and distant, totally incoherent.

She spun around, green wolf eyes scanning the awakening woodlands. Her magic didn't work in Animagus form, and now she couldn't reach Artimis.

Alexis was stuck in wolf form.

She gulped in fear, sitting back on her haunches and thinking.

_I'm screwed..._

* * *

_Finis Chapter 1_

**Expect an update next week on Tuesday...**  
_Deep Shadows_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistaken Identity  
****Chapter 2  
**By: EckoStalker

**Disclaimer: **NO, Harry Potter and those peoples do NOT belong to me, but to J. K. Rowling. I own the plot, Alexis Whyte, the biker dude, and all of the mentioned Muggle peoples in this story. Artimis Callabella belongs to my bestest buddy, Deep Shadows.

**Author's notes:** The second chapter! Yeah! ...

_(Um, don't know what else to say that you don't already know, or should know... sorry... hehehehe)_

* * *

The air was getting warmer, the wildlife awakening and beginning to stir, ready to find the morning's meal. All was quiet and serene in the untainted forest... except for a blur of white that streaked through the trees and skimmed the forest floor like a ghost in the fog.

Alexis Whyte ran as fast as her canine legs could carry her, ignoring her burning lungs and sore muscles. She wanted to run for as long it would take to run this curse out of her blood.

_Wolves are cool, but this is ridiculous! I don't want to be stuck like this! Think of the social out casting!_

She barely had a clue as to where she was, she couldn't get help from the Family at the Manor, and everyone else would probably shoot her. And she'd be _damned_ if she crawled back to that bloody hermit who did this to her, she would probably kill her next.

Alexis could already see what kind of day this was going to be.

So, she continued running, hoping to stumble upon a solution of some sort. What she stumbled upon was not what she expected.

Her thick nails clicked across cool, black pavement, and Alexis halted in surprise, panting furiously.

_A road? In the middle of the forest? ..._

A distant humming irritated her ears in the back of her mind, but Alexis ignored it in her speculations.

_I must be near that Muggle-city! There's bound to be some wizard there who could help me... if I can find a way to locate them..._

That damn humming was getting mighty persistent, like a mosquito that wouldn't go away. Alexis finally turned around to view the other end of the road. A single orb of halogen white light was floating quickly towards her, and Alexis saw through the darkness that it was attached to a small, but larger than her, motorcycle. Her wolf sense took over, and Alexis was shocked into awed stillness, watching it speed toward her with the fascination of the cautious unknown, until the last moment. Alexis barely had time to bound forward before the bike made contact and slammed into her body.

She yelped sharply in pain as she was flung forward over the asphalt, slamming into the pavement and skidding across the ground, rolling to a rough stop. A rainbow of vivid colors danced in her vision, then everything went black, and Alexis lay still, breathing shallowly.

----------------------------

The young man was oblivious to his surroundings, enjoying the bike ride through the diminishing darkness and head banging to a rock band that was blaring through the headphones perched on his brown haired head. He wasn't going no more than ten miles per hour as he turned the sharp corner on the deserted road. His head came up briefly to view the stretch just in time to see a flash of something white right before his front fender jolted and hit something solid. His bike was spun around sideways, and the young man hung on for dear life as it skidded and fell on its side, dragging to a screeching stop after a minute. He remained trembling and motionless for a moment, glad that he remembered to strap himself onto the bike, before he decided to move. He yanked off the battered headphones and crawled out of the strap and beside the bike. Confused by the sudden wreck, he surveyed his bike for the damage. The front fender's edge was sunken in somewhat to where it almost grazed the front wheel, the kick stand was tore off, the foot rest was bent out of proportion on that same side, and a few long jagged streaks decorated the side where the bike had skidded across the gravelly concrete. But otherwise, the bike was unhurt. He was also, to the extent of a few good bruises and scrapes.

He turned around to find the cause of the collision, and gasped at what he saw.

Not ten feet from him lay sprawled across the ground a small, brilliantly white wolf. It lay unmoving, and the young man dimly saw a splotch of dark color spreading over the animal's left foreleg and lower chest in the growing light. He was hesitant to go near the creature, lest it lash out in it's injured state. That is, if it were still alive. He looked closer, seeing the telltale rapid rise and fall of it's side, and breathed easier. That would be all he needed, being recorded for the death of such a creature.

He leaned back against his bike and took out a newly dented black cell phone, punching in a number from the directory. When someone answered, he pepped up.

"Yeah, is this Braman's Humane Society? Good... okay. I just had an accident involving one of the local wildlife and it looks injured. You guys were the closest people I knew around who could do something about this... no, my bike can't take both the animal and me. Besides, I think it's a wolf. Not going to risk getting my ass bit off... okay... oh, thanks. Ten minutes? Right... " He gave instructions to their location, the pocketed the phone, watching the animal for a moment. Curiosity and concern got the best of him, and the young man slowly crawled forward towards it.

-----------------------------

_Oh, man... animals are so bloody stupid..._

Alexis thought to herself through a fuzzy haze of pain. It was due to her damn wolf sense that she got hit in the first place. She lay still, trying not to hurt herself further than she knew she was, trying to remember what the hell had happened. Her left forefoot and lower chest throbbed in an oddly numb way, not responding to her mental shouts to obey and move. She forced them to shift, and she yelped softly as a stab of white-hot pain lanced up along the bone and into her chest. Her wolf sense immediately took over, as she smelled the human getting closer. She opened emerald green eyes, staring straight up into the surprised gaze of a young man on hands and knees in front of her. She bared her teeth in a weak snarl, her voice lost to her at the moment; but he got the idea and slowly backed up a few steps. Alexis relaxed for a brief moment, then difficultly moved to her stomach from her side, whimpering involuntarily and resting her aching head between bruised paws.

The man sat back on his heels, watching her in animal-reserved sympathy. He spoke, mainly to fill the silence, and not knowing how well the wolf really understood.

"Making it harder on yourself. Already called the Humane Society, they'll be here in a few minutes to help..."

He didn't finish for alarm as Alexis raised her head bolt upright.

_Ah shit..._

She couldn't be seen there, not like this. _The last thing I need is for some snot nosed brat to call me doggy and ask mommy if they can keep me..._

She strained to rise to her feet, favoring her left foreleg, trembling with the exertion. The man slowly stood in surprise, not sure of what to do. Alexis growled at him, warning him not to try anything funny. He raised his hands and quickly stepped away towards his bike.

Alexis gingerly set her injured limb down, almost collapsing at its present uselessness. Determined, she started half limping, half hopping forward as best as she could, pushing back the sears of pain that constricted her breathing. She had to get out of there as fast as possible before she was caught. She made the ten feet to the stretch of trees on the opposite side of he road, leaning against one to catch her breath. This was going to be difficult. She turned a final time to the man, growling menacing and angrily, before starting off again.

In the distance, she heard the rumbling hum of a larger vehicle approaching, and Alexis knew she hadn't much time. She pushed herself faster, picking and tearing her way through brambles and thickets, not caring at the time where she was headed as long as she wasn't followed.

-------------------------

About five minutes after the wolf had disappeared into the surrounding trees, the young man watched as a shining white van pulled up, Braman's Animal Care And Services stenciled in forest green lettering across its windowless side. The young man stood from his seat on his still prone motorcycle, brushing off his jeans as two uniformed men exited the vehicle, acting as professional and official as possible as they scrutinized the area.

_Always making a big deal over nothing..._

He smiled smally as they walked towards him with confused expressions. He explained casually, "Don't know, she just got up and walked off... well, limped off. Acted like she knew what I was say-"

"Which direction did she head towards, sir." One of the officers spoke, cutting him off abruptly.

The young man nonchalantly gestured to the north and Alexis's present course. A look passed between the two of them, and they roughly thanked the young man, quickly getting back in their van. The man lifted his bike and called out to them in confusion. "What's the panic for?"

As they drove by, the one in the passenger side of the vehicle leaned out the window and impatiently stated, "An injured wolf heading towards a populated town? Obviously a bad combination." Without another word, they sped off, heading back towards the town. The young man mounted his bike and cranked it, gazing after the van affronted. "Jerks..." he spoke to himself as he spun out and zoomed down the opposite end of the road.

-------------------------------

Alexis stumbled to a halt, staring in disbelief down at the small Muggle town that sprawled before her. _Of all the bloody places..._

She never intended heading here, it only increased the chances of her being caught. But yet, where else was she supposed to go? _You're a damn wolf, where do you think?_ Alexis argued with herself. But she wouldn't last too long in the forest in her present state, especially if she couldn't get a hold of Artimis yet. Maybe she could scrounge up some food and a place to rest. She looked down, seeing splotches of bright red dripping to the ground below her. _And some medical attention wouldn't be too bad..._ She didn't bother think of how she would get any of that, she just knew she had better try. So, she tiredly limped out of the safety of the woodlands and entered the more dangerous habitat of Men. She remained on her guard, careful to avoid being seen.

The section of houses she had entered was almost enough to make her turn around and head back. It must've been the 'downtown' of the place, most all the houses having at least two busted windows or boarded areas of wall. Trash of all sort littered the two-laned road, the garbage bins overflowing with enough filth to feed entire armies of rats. Busted and looted cars and vehicles occupied more of the pavement then driveways, and half starved cats and one or two scruffy looking mutts roamed from house to house, looking for scraps. She noticed they usually didn't head for the numerous trashcans. _Don't blame them, probably contract AIDS or something from that nasty shit..._

The sun was barely over the horizon, and the little bit of heat warming the filth on the streets sent invisible currents of stink drifting through the homes. The smell was enough to make Alexis's eyes water as it stung her delicate senses.

She found a narrow alley between an out of business furniture shop and half demolished apartment building further in, and hid there as a rusted car rattled past. _How do people live with this? One thing's for sure, I'm not staying here too long, probably get worse then I already am..._

A wave of exhaustion swept her as if to prove her thought, making her tremble and wobble as her muscles strained to keep her upright. Her front, left side was stiffening up, and every step she took made the pain worse. Surveying the grungy alley, she saw a mountain of sagging cardboard boxes and large warped wooden crates. _Well, nothing better as shelter here, and I'd rather starve than go through any of these peoples' stuff..._

So, as quiet as the shadows and on her last legs, she picked her way around the rotting bags of garbage and debris, approaching the mound of boxes. She nimbly squirmed her way into the pile and under an incline made by the debris. Sighing dog-like, she gingerly collapsed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

---------------------------

The white van slowly drove through the streets in the downtown area of their city. Both the Humane Society's employees knew through training that this wolf couldn't have made it too far past the outskirts of this section in its supposed injured state. So they searched the roads, disgusted at the condition everything was in. If they didn't bring in this wildlife case, they knew that their employer would have a royal fit. As well as the damn environmentalists who made it their job to find out everything they didn't need to know. Their speed was no more than five miles per hour and both men hung out the windows, scrutinizing every suitable hiding place. They made it further into the trashed territory, encountering more alleys and broken down buildings. But one side street caught their attention. The dark haired man of the duo who occupied the passenger seat poked his buddy and pointed at a smear of red on the lower edge of a wall that led into the darkened alleyway. They parked their van, jumping in the back of it and setting up a cage and sedatives if needed. Both donned on thick gloves and the driver pocketed one of the company's cell phones. They both grabbed long wooden sticks that held a thick coil of loose plastic at the end, used to get ahold of the animal, and each grabbed a muzzle. The dark haired man pocketed a covered hypodermic needle filled with a mild sedative, and both exited the vehicle, leaving the back doors open.

They carefully entered the damp, smelly alley, gazing around cautiously as they searched for any sign of the wolf. All they saw were spaced apart droplets of blood that led into the alley. They passed the dumpster, two or three destroyed bikes and car parts, and stopped beside a mountainous pile of precariously balanced debris as the viewed a tall rusted fence that marked the end of the narrow alley. They could see no breaks or holes in the fence despite its worn condition, and they didn't pass any other exits. Lowering their guard for they moment, they pondered the situation, and turned to search the alley once more thoroughly. They froze in shock at the vision of a crouched beast in front of them, from which emanated a savage growl that promised pain and suffering if they got any nearer.

------------------------------

Alexis shivered from an unknown chill, grimacing in pain. A new smell had assaulted her wet nose, one that stood out among the mingled smells of decay and mold. She swallowed, her throat dry and sore, and she cracked an eye open in dazed confusion. Her vision was slightly blurred, but she clearly saw two solid figures standing on two legs each directly in front of her. She stiffened in shock and anger, not knowing what to do. Through her pain filled and sleep deprived mind, Alexis thought only two things. _Enemy... intruders..._

Pushing back her pain, she slinked out from her hiding place and positioned herself behind her two stalkers. She saw them turn, and she growled in a deep and throaty voice, loving the immediate look of fear on her new prey's features. The three natural enemies stood still in pre-battle stillness, the world coming to a stop in their minds.

Alexis smirked to herself, and the two stared in shock at how closely the wolf resembled a human in her expression. They didn't have time to think about it as Alexis let out a savage half snarl, half bark, lunging forward at them.

The dark haired man thought quick and brought up his staff in defense, Alexis bowling against it and knocking him to the ground. She yelped in angered pain, and snapped powerful jaws around the wood, shaking her head and ripping it out of the man's grasp. Something shoved her harshly, and Alexis rolled off the man, dropping the stick. She struggled to her feet as the other man jabbed at her with his stick, and Alexis latched teeth around the coil to his surprise, twisting her head and making him drop it. She ran at him, and the dark haired man scrambled to his feet. Alexis banked sharply and rammed the offending human against the knees, sending him tripping over her. But she misjudged and he landed half on her, crushing her to the ground. She howled in unbearable pain, her injured leg trapped beneath her.

She turned her head and sunk teeth into the nearest thing she could reach, which happened to be the man's tender buttocks. He yelled in pained surprise, and Alexis laughed mentally. She felt a stab in her neck and spun her head to see the other human stumbling back with a now empty syringe. The man who had tripped over Alexis scooted off her, holding a hand over his mutilated bottom.

Alexis lay panting furiously in place, left leg bent under her at an odd angle and lip raised in a snarl. She tried to get to her feet, but her legs gave out under her. Her vision started to swirl, everything distorting out of place. The dark haired man grabbed his partner's arm and attempted to help him to his feet.

Alexis managed to her feet, now strangely not feeling as much pain as the drugs took a hold of her. Her delusional anger subsided, being replaced by a giddy calm as she swayed, finally falling back onto the ground, muscles going limp and relaxed. She rested her head against the cool pavement, eyes half closed and herself only half conscious, some of her old self coming back to her as the sedative put a damper on the disorienting pain.

_Whoa... the world is spinning... so cool... wonder if they see it too..._

She thought deliriously as the two men slowly approached her. It was the last thing she saw before her vision slowly faded out and she fell into peaceful unconsciousness.

The man who had been bitten leaned against the stonewall, breathing heavily and grimacing in pain as the dark haired man kneeled next to the drugged wolf.

He gazed at his partner in tired amusement, chuckling in amazement. The other glared. "You wouldn't be fucking laughing had you been bitten in the ass... damn animal..."

"Ah, lighten up Charles. Probably wouldn't have if she wasn't beat up like this."

"Yeah, whatever... _I_, on the other hand, won't be able to sit for a bloody week... you paying for the damn doctor bill, Trent?"

"Give it a rest... you're just pissed..." Trent, the dark haired man, replied. He gazed down at the beautiful animal, carefully examining her wounds.

"We better get her back to the office quick. Broken leg and possibly some ribs. Probably from where you fell on her." He joked.

"Not my damn fault... damn thing knows how to fight back..." Charles grumbled, though feeling some pity for the creature. He _did _like animals; otherwise he would have shoved this job in his employer's face a month ago.

Trent carefully situated one of the green, cloth muzzles over the wolf's snout and jowls and Charles limped around, gathering his own intact staff and Trent's half bitten through one. Trent carefully hoisted the animal in his arms, and both men tiredly walked back to their van, Trent carefully situating the sleeping Alexis in the steel cage in the back of the vehicle while Charles started the van.

* * *

_Finis Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistaken Identity  
****Chapter 3  
**By: EckoStalker

**Disclaimer: **You guys should know this stuff by heart now, but I must write it. I don't own Harry Potter or those famous characters associated with him, they come from the mind of J. K. Rowling. My story slaves consist of Alexis Whyte and all mentioned Muggles in this story, whose plot is also mine. My co-author owns Artimis Callabella.  
**Author's Notes: **Now, the third chapter! _(Annoying, I am... Mwahahaha!)_

* * *

_Bad dream bad dream bad dream bad dream..._

Alexis forced her eyes open, her vision blurred and fuzzy at the edges. She blinked several times, and looked around once again. She was encountered by rods of thin metal right in front of her nose, or muzzle in this case. She closed her eyes again and moaned inwardly.

_Damn it... _

She was _really _beginning to hate wolves at this point. Her mouth was constricted, and she felt the soft cloth of a muzzle holding her jaws together. She expertly hooked a claw from her working paw under the strap that wrapped around her head, and smoothly slipped it off. As a second precaution, she bit through the thick strap with razor sharp teeth, to avoid its use later on.

She gingerly stretched out; muscles sore and stiff, but her hind feet encountered a solid wall behind her. She raised her head in confusion. Her 'cell' was actually just a cubicle that allowed her enough room to sit upright in. She gazed out with her keen vision past the bars of her cage. She was inside a building, and smelled numerous other creatures around her. Her cage was situated at ground level, and she saw two other humans, females, bustling around in the room. Alexis also picked up the smell of the sick and weak, and her mouth watered hungrily. She shook her head roughly, pushing back such thoughts.

_Those two bozos must've dropped me off at the Humane Society place they were talking about... stupid humans..._

She made as if to sit up, but was unable to bend her left leg that far. She looked down, finding it encased in a cast of white plaster. Her chest was also bound tightly, making it hard for her to breath, but lessening the pain of her broken ribs.

_Well, at least I got one thing accomplished..._

Her stomach growled and her throat was parched, reminding her of her other needs, but she couldn't locate any relief around her.

_Oh god, they'll probably feed me dog food..._

She bristled involuntarily and snarled as one of the nurses kneeled in front of her cell, gazing in at her tenderly.

"Oh, so you're awake? That's good... I'll have to call up Mr. Ross now... he'd like to know of your progress and probably transport you out of the hospital wing..." She spoke in a sickeningly childish manner, using the annoying baby voice that all humans used when talking to someone inferior to them. She stood once again and walked out of sight, and Alexis relaxed.

_She could've been kind enough to bring some water, but noooo..._

She rested her head between her paws, feeling the twinge of loneliness and hopelessness. Why hadn't Artimis tried to contact her by now? Did she honestly believe that Alexis would stay out of touch for this long? Alexis mused upon these thoughts, growing even more bored by the minute. She started to cramp at the tight quarters of her temporary hospital cell.

_Once I'm out of here, I'm buying these people a bigger place... this is ridiculous._

Alexis heard a parade of footsteps approaching, and tensed in preparation. She saw four pairs of feet enter her vision, along with the bottom ends of those wooden staffs that Alexis had encountered with her last two assailants. One of them, a blonde haired fellow, knelt next to the cage and peered in at Alexis. She growled and scooted farther back in her tiny cell with some difficulty. He smiled and stood, another man coming forward. Alexis heard a jingle of keys as the man prepared to open her holding pen. Alexis tensed; drawing up her injured leg, and also readied herself.

There was a hesitation, then the man pulled open the grate, and Alexis lunged forward as best as possible, ready to bolt for her life. She felt something slip around her neck, and her air supply was cut off as the metal coil from one of those staffs tightened its vice grip like a lasso. She was forced to the ground, where she struggled in futility against it. She managed to twist herself around and sink her teeth into the wood of the staff, then yanking it out of the man's grip. She slid backwards over the slippery linoleum, as she stood wobbly, growling menacingly as the other two officers latched their wooden leashes around her neck as well in her unsteadiness. She was pinned against the ground and held there until she calmed down.

She lay limp, trying to breath from the tight binds of both her bandages and the coils,trembling in anger tinged panic. The two men who had hold of her slowly prodded Alexis to her feet, where she stood tensely and rigidly, refusing to move. Even as they tightened the coils, Alexis would not budge. Fed up, they started pulling, dragging Alexis after them. She lifted her casted foreleg to prevent further harm to it and savagely shook her head as she slid across the smooth tile, growling and barking the entire time.

They dragged her out a back door to a long hall of side-to-side caged holding pens. She smelled other dogs here, hearing them as well; it sounding like they were encouraging her to fight harder. She started struggling once again, the edges of her vision tinting red at the loss of oxygen. Finally, another of the officers came up from behind her with a long, forked, metal rod. Alexis felt a jolt of electricity assault her nerves, and she yelped in surprise, nerves tingling unpleasantly. She jerked forward involuntarily, actually helping her captors as they dragged her towards a waiting pen. Panicking as she neared it, Alexis tried another approach and lunged at one of her captors, who fell back in surprise. She was shocked once again by the taser, and fell forward into her new, slightly roomier cell, the assistants hurriedly pulling the staffs' coils from around her neck. One slammed the cage door shut, and all three of the officers leaned back against the opposite pens in exhaustion. Alexis sat back on her haunches, trembling and gasping for breath, glaring harshly at them.

They gazed at her uneasily, never meeting such a reluctant occupant as her. Quickly, all tiredly exited the hall, leaving Alexis alone in her misery.

She breathed deeply, ribs throbbing painfully. She stood shakily, seeing a bowl of water waiting invitingly at the other end of the pen. She hobbled quickly over and lapped up about three quarters of it before taking a breath. Another bowl filled with a brownish slop waited next to her, and Alexis tried her hardest not to scarf it down. She wasn't that far lost in wolfdom to eat that stuff.

She scanned the hall that her pen was located in. It was a brightly lit area, everything concrete except the cold metal of the crisscrossing fence that separated the pens into individual cells. The four or five dogs that were incarcerated around her lay disconsolately in the center of their cages, looking ahead sadly or sleeping off their boredom. The only door was at the opposite end of the hall from Alexis and had a single Plexiglas window set high on it, where a few blessed rays of sunshine shone through from a window on the other side of the door. Two or three vents blew in cooled musty air for circulation on the ceiling, and that was pretty much all that characterized the place.

Alexis whimpered, situating herself at the far corner of her cell, curling around herself and laying her injured leg ahead of her. She watched the door hopefully and calmly dozed off.

--------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, look at that one!"

"No way, it looks wild."

"No it doesn't! Why would they keep it in here then!"

"It's a wolf, honey. We are not getting it."

"But it looks like it will listen! It don't look mean..."

Alexis groaned inwardly as she listened to the pleading of a young boy. She gazed at him in bored disregard. She yawned widely, and sat up, cocking her head at his actions as he ran up to her pen, latching chubby fingers through the grating. The mother rushed up worriedly, watching Alexis distrusting.

_She'd be an idiot to listen to this kid..._

"Well, let's see what daddy says about it dear..."

_You have GOT to be kidding... _

An employee of the place sidled up with a clipboard, peering into each pen at the animals there and jotting something down every time. He stopped beside the woman as Alexis stumbled to her feet; head low, a calculating gleam in her eyes. Alexis began to growl lowly, and the kid looked at her in confusion. She barked savagely, jumping at the kid warningly. The mother squeaked, and yanked the child away from the pen, holding him protectively. Alexis continued growling, snickering to herself mentally. The mother asked the man lowly.

"Why do they keep such a beast where children visit?"

"Well, ma'am, we're just keeping the animal here until we get a say so from the head officer."

"Say so for what?"

"The wolf is suppose to be scheduled to be transported to an animal sanctuary out of the vicinity, we are holding her until it is confirmed."

"A zoo?" The boy asked excitedly.

"You could say that."

"Why don't you all just release her back in the wild?" The mother asked questioningly.

"We would, but she has been exposed to human civilization and food. She might travel back here once we release her. She would cause more trouble with the citizens and might get hurt again. It would be best to relocate her, plus the sanctuary had been looking for a wolf for their new exhibit..."

_NOOOOOO!_

Alexis backed to the back wall of her pen, shaking her head in disbelief as she watched the three humans exit the room.

_A bloody ZOO? ARTIMIS!_

Alexis yelled mentally in great distress and hopelessness. She paced her cell in growing panic, only stopping when her leg sent stabs of pain into her body. She felt a sudden openness blossom in her mind and she cocked her head in confusion.

_ALEXIS!_

Alexis yelped in surprise, looking around warily. She finally registered the voice coming from her own mind.

_(Artimis! Is that you? Why didn't you contact me earlier! You won't believe what trouble I'm in... )_

_Slow down, girl! What the hell happened to you? _You_ were supposed to catch up with us a day ago! Finally came back to the woods to see if I could find you... Where are you? _Artimis rambled worriedly through her and Alexis's mind link.

Alexis replied haltingly. _(Uh... that's a good question... very good indeed... well, it's... it's a long s, story...)_

_You're stammering. What did you get into? _

_(Something bad... but that don't matter right now, I just n, need you to come get me. Y, you'll find out when you s... see me...)_

_Spill it or you're in deeper than you say you is._

_(... Well... remember that hermit lady who attacked me? well, that spell had a longer effect than what I had hoped... )_

_What do you mean? Where are you? _

_(... I'm... I'm at the pound. )_

_... The pound as in... _

_(Yeah...)_

_Any particular reason you would like to give as to why?_

_(... Damn it... don't say a bloody word... I'm, I'm stuck as a wolf and... got picked up by them. ) _Alexis said quietly, waiting for the barrage of laughter. She didn't have to wait long.

_Oh... my... GOD! STUCK? WHOA!... _A stream of giggles that Artimis tried hard to suppress, but not succeeding followed it. Alexis waited a moment, hanging her head in embarrassment, then cutting in.

_(Okay, it's not that funny...)_

_Yes it is... wait till the Family hears..._

_(NO! Don't tell ANYONE! I just need you to bail me out)_

_This is rich... I'm going to buy you..._

_(Uh, it's not that simple anymore... I'm being transported to a zoo...)_

_A ZOO! HA! _Artimis laughed again. Alexis was getting angry.

_(Alright! I get the point! But unless you come get me now, you're not gonna see me for a long while...)_

_Why not?_

_(Do you really think the Ministry is gonna let you use magic to rescue me in the middle of a Muggle city? Come on Artimis, use your brain...)_

_Oh... didn't think about that... this is gonna be a bit difficult..._

_(Naw, you think? They're coming soon; you need to hurry and think of a plan...)_

_Alright. But I'm gonna need help..._

_(Fine, bring Ron... or Hailey...)_

_Uh... sure..._

_(Whatever you do, don't bring Severus!)_

_(Artimis? Do you here me? Artimis! )_

But, Artimis had already apparated back to the manor, gathering her team.

Alexis sat dejectedly, already seeing everyone's reactions once Artimis got there. She wasn't stupid; Alexis knew Artimis wouldn't pass up a chance for a story like this.

* * *

_Finis Chapter 3  
_Expect the next chapter on next tuesday.. It happenes to be my favorite one...  
Deep Shadows 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistaken Identity  
****Chapter 4  
**By: EckoStalker

**Disclaimer:** The only peoples I own are Alexis Whyte, Madame Sanya, and all mentioned Muggles along with the story's plot. Artimis Callabella belongs to Deep Shadows. Everyone else belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
**Author's Notes: **CHOCOLATE! ... Um, sorry... just had about six fudge brownies... mmm, mmm good!  
Anyways, here is the final chapter of my short novel thingie for those who have read this far. I thank you. R&R pweeease!

* * *

_Here comes the cavalry... Artimis, please hurry up... having people stare at me all day and throw popcorn at me does not sound too appealing right now..._

Alexis worriedly thought, hearing the distant pounding of footsteps as he captors drew nearer. She truly hoped Artimis could come up with a plan to get her out of this and not get booted out of the Ministry at the same time. But right now, Alexis was more concerned about her rescue.

The heavy door at the other end of the cold hall was flung open and held back by an officer to let three others enter. The human in front was decked out in thick gloves and was carrying a leather muzzle along with a wicked looking hypodermic needle. Another fellow came in behind him carrying one of those horrid staff thingies as another man wheeled in a sturdy looking portable cage. Alexis held the distinct expression that she was on death row.

_Might as well be..._

----------------------------------

"Alright, I guess this is it. And it's full of muggles, so we have to be subtle about it. Got it?"

"Like we don't already know this Callabella."

"Well... I just like saying it so humor me for once Severus, alright?"

"Humor? Severus? A lost cause Artimis."

"I wouldn't say that Remus. This whole 'mission' is pretty humorous."

Artimis suppressed chuckles, already seeing the look on Alexis's face when Snape walks in. Remus shook his head, but couldn't help smiling a little. They were in an alley across from the Humane Society where Alexis was being held, and Artimis didn't know anyone better suited for this job then herself and the two professors.

"Everyone knows their roles?"

Remus nodded, and Severus grumbled impatiently. Nodding, Artimis stood back and started to transform. Her body lengthened and thickened, black fur spreading rapidly over her limbs. She fell forward on new forelegs, growing taller and longer. As the transformation was completed, Artimis shook her silky white mane out of her face, now a full-blooded horse.

She stepped up to Remus, nodding her large head, and he loosely situated a black leather harness with silver fittings over her head, holding the reins lightly.

So, Severus leading the way, all three casually sauntered across the street, drawing numerous stares from the pedestrians around the area. It wasn't every day they saw two sophisticated looking dudes walking down the street with a horse. Severus stiffly held the door open once they reached it, and Remus bowed his head and led Artimis inside the building, Severus following behind.

The few people in the front room of the building froze in surprise as Remus approached the front desk leading Artimis, who cantered obediently after him. He smiled warmly at the woman behind it, and she smiled back hesitantly, watching Artimis. Severus stood near the wall, arms folded and waiting for his cue.

"Ello, m'names's Richard. Sorry to bug you swell peoples, but I had a question to ask." Remus spoke politely in a slightly countrified accent.

"Uh, s... sure. We'll help as best as we can..." The woman replied, watching them curiously. Artimis nickered softly, and Remus patted her nose affectionately.

"Well, you see, my horse Arty and I have been searching everywhere for our wolf friend. She got lost not too long ago on one of our treks, and we think she headed around here. Arty and that wolf, Lexy we call her, are the best of buddies for their kind, and we can't bear not knowing where she is and if she's alright. I was wondering if you had gotten any calls about an white wolf roaming around."

The woman stared at him strangely, and Severus snickered behind them. They ignored him, and the lady quickly typed up some things on a large computer beside her. Scrolling down the page, she replied.

"Well, we had a case brought in yesterday around six o'clock am. The report was of a small white wolf that had been hit by a motorcycle." Artimis whinnied softly and Remus put a hand on her back. The woman read off the road where the creature was found, and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. I'll see what I can do." She picked up the green work phone and speed dialed a number, relaying the situation to the person on the other line. She listened for a moment, nodding and agreeing once or twice. Remus and Artimis stood quiet and patient. After a moment she hung up and asked.

"Do you have any proof of ownership for the animal?"

Remus froze for a moment, and hesitantly replied, "Well, no. She just showed up one day at the ranch and just grew on us. Otherwise she's wild as can be."

The woman frowned, looking at the computer screen.

"Then I'm sorry sir. She was scheduled to be transported to an animal sanctuary this morning."

Severus snickered once again, and Artimis stomped her foot in agitation, silencing him. Remus looked at a loss for a moment. "But, she pretty much belongs to us. She don't belong in no zoo..."

"I'm sorry sir. The contract is already settled. And you have no registration for her..."

"But Arty here will be heartbroken..."

A mournful howl broke into the conversation, muffled through thick walls but heard nonetheless. Artimis reared upward, tearing the loosely held reins out of Remus's hands and neighing loudly. He stumbled backwards out of the way of her flying hooves.

"She's not too happy now..."

Artimis pranced about, knocking into the desk and sending a pile of paperwork soaring through the air, drifting to the ground around them like fall leaves. An officer ran forward, attempting to grab her harness, but she pushed him down as gently as possible, sending him sliding across the slippery floor. Remus slipped back towards the door, shoving three or four confused and shocked people out the door in their confusion. Severus glided away from his position at the wall and approached the door behind the desk as the woman screamed as Artimis reared again and kicked the front desk, leaving a few large cracks in the wood. Two more officers burst out from the door where Severus was standing, rushing past him and towards Artimis, oblivious to the tall black haired man stealing inside the door as they left.

-----------------------------

Alexis growled deeply as she crouched in the far corner of her cell, eyeing the officers in pure hate. They took their time preparing themselves, seemingly taunting Alexis with the upcoming struggle. She knew she probably couldn't best all four of them at the present moment, but she could at least hold them off until Artimis came to help. The human with a ring of keys stepped forward and started unlatching the padlock on the cage door, the others waiting casually. This seemed all too familiar.

As soon as the human pushed open the gate, two others swarmed in, holding out the wooden staffs. In the tight quarters, Alexis couldn't avoid the coils as they slipped over her neck and tightened. But instead of pulling away, Alexis dove under their feet, pulling the staffs under them and tearing them out of the owners' grips.

One human fell forward into the wall and crumpled onto the ground as the other spun to grab Alexis. She danced around under their feet as the third officer entered the already crowded cell, the fourth holding the gate partially shut. Alexis saw a hand grasping the needle lunge at her, and in lightning quickness, Alexis chomped down on the soft flesh. She heard a sharp yelp and tasted coppery blood, and the needle was dropped.

The bitten man toppled into the other scrambling one, and they both fell against the gate, forcing it the opposite way and thus trapping the fourth man in a makeshift cage of his own comprised of the broken gate and solid wall behind him. Alexis felt hands grabbing her back legs as the man who had tripped latched onto her, and she turned and tore into his arm as well. Alexis wasn't going to play nice anymore.

She saw an opening to the gate, but couldn't crawl over the fallen humans without hurting her broken foreleg worse. A voice hollered in Alexis's mind.

_Alexis! Start howling! _

Alexis obliged and threw her head back, unleashing a wild but beautiful howl that set the other dogs off in a chorus of barks and yips. She bit the nearest piece of flesh in front of her, and the attached human flinched out of her way with a surprised yell. She squeezed her way out the cage door just as the human who first fell jumped on a moving staff, which was still attached to Alexis's neck. She jolted to a halt as her oxygen was cut off. She fell to her side in her unsteadiness. She felt a quick stab on her flank and saw out of the corner of her eye the end of the needle protruding from her side. She growled lowly and struggled wildly as another human grabbed the second stick latched around the wolf's neck.

Someone stuck his head in through the door at the end of the hallway and yelled something. One of the humans stumbled to his feet and helped the trapped fourth dude from the makeshift barricade, and then they quickly and wearily ran down the hallway and out the door. Alexis gasped for breath, her vision swirling in a mix of distorted images and out of proportion figures. The remaining two humans held the stick leashes tightly, breathing raggedly and shaking their heads in amazement. One leaned forward and quickly strapped the leather muzzle over her snout, drawing back quickly from the creature. Alexis went limp once again, the familiar drug loosening her senses and sending her into delusion thought.

Alexis saw a swirl of black that indicated another man had entered the room. He seemed vaguely familiar, but that thought was slipping away like the rest of her sense.

-----------------------------

Severus slipped past the door and viewed the scene that lay before him with interest. A muzzled white wolf lay half out of a cell with two sticks with a coil of metal rope attached on them over its neck. Two Muggles held on to the end of the sticks for dear life, watching the limp wolf in cautious awe. Severus snickered in amusement, shaking his head and striding forward to them. One of the muggles saw him approaching and scrambled to his feet, his right hand bloody and lined with fang marks.

"Excuse me, do you have permission to be back here?'

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do... my own." Snape shot back silkily. The man stared at him in surprise, and then stated authoritively.

"That gives you no right to be back here..." He stepped forward, putting out a hand as if to push Severus back towards the door. Severus swiftly caught his hand and twisted it around behind the muggle's back, yanking him forward and throwing him into the fence beside him. As the man crumpled to the ground, and Snape calmly stated, "Don't lay your filthy hand on me, muggle."

He turned to the other man, who still remained on the ground holding the wooden staff. He gazed up at Severus in fear as he towered over him. Severus held out a hand and said calmly. "You can either give her to me, or suffer the consequences."

The man hurriedly handed him the wooden leash and scrambled to his feet, scooting around Snape and hightailing it towards the door.

Severus looked down at Alexis, raising an eyebrow as she lifted her head to view him, locking gazes.

_(Hi there... is it just me, or is it hard for you to breath too?)_ Alexis slurred mentally, using Snape's gift at Occlumency to communicate mentally with him with her own mind link. Severus started, and quickly kneeled to pull the metal coils from around her neck, though leaving the muzzle on for reasons of his own. Alexis sighed happily, squinting up at him in confusion.

_(You know, your nose looks even bigger from this angle...)_

Severus glared, but noticed the needle sticking out of her side and the glazed and lost look in her eyes. He pulled out the hypodermic needle and tossed it aside, asking, "Can you walk on your own?"

_(Hmm, let me see... yes... wait... I'm not sure... there's this annoying hard plastic looking thingie on my leg that itches like hell... kinda hard to move in it... _

_... Hey... I was wondering, can you fly?... you always got those cape thingies that remind me of wings...)_

Severus sighed, ignoring her delusional rambling and noticed the thick cast on her left foreleg and the bandages wrapped around her chest. He shook his head. "You can't go anywhere without getting hurt in some way or another, can you."

_(Uh... hold on... I know this one... don't tell me! I'll get it...)_

Severus carefully set his hands under her, careful to avoid touching her ribs. He smoothly hoisted her up, cradling her in his arms, where she hung limply and half conscious. Moving swiftly, he made his way back down the hall and pushed the door open.

Artimis was still prancing about, but now had a human half on her back, one grabbing her bridle, and another with one arm around her neck. Remus was leaning against the locked front doors, watching her in amusement. Severus ran past the group and up to Remus, who stood straight and looked at Alexis in concern.

"Visit's over. Get her and let's go."

Remus nodded and whistled sharply. Artimis stopped abruptly and looked over at him. He waved to her as they exited the doors. She whinnied one last time and bucked, sending the Muggle on her back careening onto the hard floor. She galloped out the doors, following Severus into an alley as Remus followed. Several shouts and curses were heard after them, but they kept running. Once they were out of sight of all humans, Artimis transformed back to her human form, smiling broadly. All three, Severus holding Alexis close, apparated out of sight, reappearing somewhere in the midst of the woods where this adventure had first begun. Severus carefully set Alexis on the leaf-softened ground, where she lay limp and still.

"What's wrong with her?" Artimis asked worriedly, kneeling next to her and smoothing down her friend's fur on her side.

"Drugged before I got to her, it'll wear off later." Severus sneered, folding his arms. Remus knelt also, touching Alexis's casts gingerly. "Must've been from when she got hit..."

They heard a sharp laugh and they turned to view Severus, _smiling_.

"What's so funny?" Artimis questioned.

"Think of the dirt I have on her now. Stuck in wolf form, hit by a vehicle, caught by a dog catcher, sent to the pound... how great is that." Severus replied silkily, smirking mischievously.

Artimis couldn't help but smile either, but quickly hid it. "We need to find that lady who did this to her..."

"What's the hurry? I can get used to her staying this way for a while..."

"Shut it Severus." Remus snapped. He tenderly lifted Alexis's head, turning her dazed stare onto him.

"Alexis? You listening? Do you remember where the sorceress is that did this to you?"

_(... Your hands are cold...)_

Artimis shook her head in amusement and uttered a negative to the werewolf, so Remus tried again. "Alexis! Wake up some! Do you want to be stuck like this?"

_(What's with the yelling? ... I'm hungry... Are you hungry? I am... where's the big nose dude? He's probably got something' hidden in those damn blankets he's always wearing...)_

Artimis laughed, and Severus glared at Alexis. Remus looked at them questioningly.

"Just insulting Severus... nothing new." Artimis chimed, rising to her feet.

Remus turned back to Alexis and this time shook her a bit roughly, "Damn it, listen! Where does she live!"

Alexis glared at him and yawned.

_(Fine, fine... dork...)_ She looked to Artimis dizzily and sent all the scenes from the day before to Artimis, via mind link. Artimis staggered back at the sudden power surge, her vision bombarded with jumbled scenes and tidbits of conversations.

Alexis yawned again, and went limp in Remus's hands. He gently laid her head down and stood, looking at Artimis expectantly. Severus steadied her as she grew dizzy. Once the spell passed, Artimis shook her head and grumbled, "Thanks for the warning..."

She quickly relayed to Remus the general direction from which witch lived, and he quickly lifted Alexis and they started off into the woods.

----------------------------------

_(I really HATE you...)_

"Is that so? I couldn't tell..."

_(You're such a fucking ass!)_

"I'd refrain from commenting Whyte. You're in no good position to argue."

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh Severus?"

"Not in the least. She's the one who wouldn't cooperate."

"You have to admit it's amusing."

"The only time I will agree with Callabella willingly."

_(You're not helping at all, Artimis.)_

_Next time don't argue!_

Alexis growled lowly, pulling as hard as she could against the thick leash looped around her neck. She jolted forward as Severus yanked on it, breaking eye contact with her as he turned back to the front. Remus winced in sympathy, but already knowing he had lost this battle. Artimis shook her head, smiling.

She was at the head of the little caravan, Severus and Remus behind her, Alexis at the very end, trying her hardest to go the other way.

_(She's gonna try to kill me! I'm sure Dumbledore knows how to reverse this...)_

"It'd be better to go to the source. I'm sure if that she had wanted to kill you, it would've been in a different manner." Remus explained, after Artimis had 'translated'.

"I honestly could get use to this form of her..." Severus snickered, pulling the end of the leash wrapped around his hand. Alexis skipped forward, two seconds from killing him despite the muzzle.

_(Can you at least take this damn thing off? My tongue is going numb...)_

"Severus? Is the muzzle necessary?" Artimis ventured, already knowing the answer.

"For my health, yes it is."

_(Please! Let's leave... I don't want to go back th--)_

Alexis was cut off as Snape jerked the leash, smirking.

"What was that for Severus?" Remus exclaimed for Alexis's sake.

"For my comfort... and she's going too slow..."

_(I'll show you slow...)_

Alexis immediately flopped onto her stomach, going limp and glaring at Severus sarcastically. He was jerked backwards by the sudden weight, and spun around to her. Artimis sighed and continue looking for the place. Severus pulled on the leash, but Alexis remained prone. He stared at her contemplating, then shrugged. He turned and started to drag Alexis along the ground. She gagged as the leash tightened, and tried to scramble to her feet as Snape continued walking. He pulled her off balance and she tripped, falling on her injured leg. She yelped loudly, and Remus stepped in front of Severus.

"This has gone far enough..."

"Back off Remus."

"Not if you're going to hurt her."

"I'm not. She's not cooperating..."

"Maybe cause you're not giving her a chance!"

"Do you want her to be stuck like this?"

"Of course I don't! But the leash is ridiculous!"

"Well if you think I'm going to carry her and get myself beat by her stupidity..."

"Who said I'd let you?..."

"Both of you shut up!" Artimis hollered. They quieted, glaring at her and only about three inches from each other's faces.

Alexis lay on the ground, watching amusingly. _(Why? This is fun...)_

"You too." Artimis scolded. Alexis rolled her eyes and looked away, sitting up gingerly.

"I think we found the place." Artimis explained, moving forward again, approaching a clearing.

"About time. How long have we been going in circles?'' Severus grumbled. Remus bit back a few more stinging comments and moved forward. Severus sneered and extracted his wand, pointing it at Alexis.

"If you don't come willingly, I will stun you and drag you again, taking great satisfaction in it as well."

_(But you're not suppose to use magic on this mission...)_

"I'd risk the berating for the pleasure of making you shut up."

Alexis glared harshly at him, but seeing the seriousness in his eyes. She rose to her feet grudgingly and limped after the Potion's Master, who smirked triumphantly, still holding the leash.

They cautiously entered the familiar clearing, Alexis hiding as best as possible behind Severus.

The four of them approached the door, Artimis knocking tentatively.

The door blew open, and a woman dressed in seemingly only blankets of orange, red, yellow, bright green and purple scarves gazed at them with sharp eyes.  
"What is it you want? It is not 'for sale' as you ignorant Muggles like to think... Madame Sanya will be living here for quiet a while..."

"N, no ma'am... we aren't here about th... the house. It's another matter we have to discuss..." Artimis explained as politely as possible. The woman squinted at her searchingly, then looked behind her at the two men. She looked down as Alexis peeked out from behind Severus's legs, staring at her in tense caution.

The woman's eyes widened, and she smiled, showing yellow, but perfectly straight teeth. Alexis crouched down closer to the ground, prepared for anything.

"So, these your friends, wolf? I expected you back here sometime soon..."

Artimis looked at Alexis confusingly, then turned back to Madame Sanya.

"We're sorry to interrupt you, but... we would like to know if you would be so kind as to turn her back?"

"We understand her ability to annoy and cut in at the wrong times, and we apologize for it." Severus stated sarcastically, Alexis looking up at him in offense.

Madame Sanya put a hand on her chin in thought, staring at Alexis quizzically. Alexis stared back, not knowing what else to do. The other three were exchanging looks of confusion and weirdness. Suddenly, the old witch yelled. "Alright! It will be done! But I must warn you all that Madame Sanya does not tolerate snoops and spies! Take heed wolf, next time I will not be so kind..."

She flourished her wand, and Severus stepped away from Alexis, who sat dejectedly, hoping it wasn't a bluff. The sorceress spoke a complex chant that came easy to her as breathing. The same bolt of electricity that affected Alexis the first time tore into her now, and she yelped as she went rigid, her whole body coursing with electricity and magic. Then she started to transform.

Her soft white fur receded to only her head, her body grew out, and legs reversing to support her two legged form. Her tail vanished and her ears shrank to her normal size. The cast on her foreleg stretched as her arm thickened, and she grimaced in silent pain as it tore and fell apart.

Once fully human, the white energy wisped away like smoke, leaving Alexis lying on the ground breathing heavily and clutching her left arm. The leash hung on her neck still, and the muzzle rested against her chest loosely.

Madame Sanya hmphed, and twirled in a flurry of silky cloth, disappearing back into her house and slamming the door behind her.

Everything was silent, the four getting over the shock of the quick and powerful display of magic. Alexis sat up slowly, looking down at herself happily. She looked up at Severus and scowled, snatching the end of the leash out of his hand. She tore off the muzzle and threw it aside, sighing happily. Remus helped her up and they all stood there in awe. Alexis was the first to speak. "Um... can we go get pizza? I'm so hungry I could eat an entire deer..."

* * *

**You know, anybody who can illustrate this scene with Severus Pulling Alexis by a leash with a muzzle would make my day... And my birthday is coming up, so i would be such a happy camper... Anyways, Read and Review...  
_Deep Shadows_**


End file.
